


That Time of The Year

by PoeticHonoka



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticHonoka/pseuds/PoeticHonoka
Summary: Nico and Nozomi are going out to a Christmas market and having a nice evening.
Relationships: Toujou Nozomi/Yazawa Nico
Kudos: 7





	That Time of The Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whoneedsapublisher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/gifts).



> This is my first attempt at writing a fic so please don't expect too much.
> 
> A Christmas present for a dear friend~

It was a very cold day of December. It had been snowing all day long, and the sky was covered by dark clouds. Nico was wearing the boots Nozomi bought her earlier, and together they walked down the street towards the Christmas market. The street lights brightened their way, it was already dark outside.

”Hey, what are we gonna do there?“ Nico asked. She had not been expecting Nozomi’s invite to go out, thus she was quite curious about her intention. Nozomi smiled at her. 

“Whatever you want to do!” she said. So, they kept walking until they reached their destination: the market was full of small cabins, all beautifully decorated and covered in snow.

“It’s really nice to do something together again.” Nico said.

“Yea, it really is.” Nozomi answered. 

They had a nice evening; they ate something, watched the local orchestra play and enjoyed the evening to its fullest. After a few hours the market was about to end, and so they decided to make their way home. “I really had fun today, Nozomi,” Nico said, “we should do that sort of things more often.” Nozomi smiled at her.

“You’re right, we should go out more often. I enjoy having you around me, you know,” she answered.

Nico was noticeably embarrassed. “W-Wait, you really do?” she asked.

“Of course I do, little fool!” she said while petting Nico’s head gently. Nico seemingly enjoyed Nozomi’s presence. They have been separated for quite a while, so this was the first thing they did just for themselves in years. Still, even though they had been separated for so long, Nozomi’s hug in this moment felt like they had never been closer to each other. 

“Hey, Nozomi,” Nico said after a while, “I’ve been missing you. I never told you, but… I feel something special for you.” Nozomi seemed a little shocked.

“W-What do you mean by something special?” she asked.

“Well,” Nico answered, “It’s hard to describe. I just know that I like you more than anyone, and I never want to be without you again. If that makes any sense to you…” She seemed a little uncertain while saying that.

Nozomi then tried to comfort her. “It does make sense,” she said while giving Nico another gentle hug. “I know what you’re talking about. I know it, because I feel the same for you.” 

At this point, Nico was completely shocked. She did not expect Nozomi to return her feelings, though she was obviously hoping for it. Still, she did not know what to say at first. “You don’t have to say anything now,” Nozomi said. “Just take it for now and enjoy the evening.”

Nico remained quiet. Then, suddenly she gave Nozomi a kiss. Full of emotion she pressed her lips on Nozomi’s and held on until she let go of her again. Nozomi was obviously embarrassed, but it seemed that she enjoyed it nevertheless. She smiled at Nico and looked into her shining eyes. Nico, on the other hand, was confident like never before, waiting for Nozomi to make the next step. After a moment of silence, Nozomi answered.

“Wow, that was… so sudden and unexpected,” she said. “W-What was that supposed to mean?” she asked further.

“N-Nothing special!” Nico answered. “I-It was just… I felt like I had to do it, so…”

Nozomi smiled at Nico again. “I see,” she said. “Well, it was…really good. It felt like a good kiss.” Suddenly Nico became uncertain again.

“Did it really feel good?” she asked with a silent voice.

“It did. It really did. And I’m glad I did it with you, Nico.” Nico began to flush. “W-Well, I’m glad you feel this way.” she said. “So… what are we gonna do now? I mean… is anything gonna change between us, now that we kissed?” 

Nico was seemingly worried. She was glad Nozomi enjoyed the kiss just like she did herself, but she was also worried about their friendship and what would happen if they got too close to each other. Nozomi on the other hand took it a lot more relaxed. Rather than their friendship, she was more worried about Nico’s feelings in this moment.

“Nothing’s gonna change,” she then said. “We’re still friends and we will always be. If we have emotions for each other, that only makes our friendship even more wonderful, don’t you think?” Nico didn’t know what to say. She was relieved that Nozomi thought this way, at the same time her feelings towards Nozomi in this moment were deeper than ever. In a chaos of emotions, she started to cry and fell into Nozomi’s arms.

“Thank you, Nozomi,” she said. “I don’t wanna lose you! I never wanna lose you! I wanna be with you forever!” Nozomi was holding her carefully in her arms, petting her and brushing her hair.

“I would never leave you, little fool,” she said. “I know how important that is to you. Don’t worry, I will always be there for you. I promise.”

Nico seemed relieved by her words. She stopped crying and now looked at Nozomi with expectation. “So… everything’s fine?” she asked.

“Of course it is.” Nozomi answered. She took Nico’s hand, and they walked home together. 

Just like Nozomi said, their friendship didn’t change after this evening. However, the two of them started to spend much more time together, since both of them wished so. They agreed that they both should take more time for each other. After this evening, they went out together on a much more regular basis, and they saw each other much more frequently. And they were quite happy with that.


End file.
